Shark got your tongue?
by MarineJelly
Summary: Another set of drabbles! [Rin x Reader]
1. Chapter 1

[Rin x Reader] Shark got your tongue?

(l/n) = last name  
(y/n) = first name

* * *

"Class today we have a new transfer student!"

You looked up from your desk and stared at the teacher in curiosity. _A transfer? Isn't it already the end of the school year?_ The door slid open and a burgundy red headed boy walked into the room. He wrote his name on the board and abruptly turned around, flashing his pointy shark like teeth at the class. He grinned and took a deep breath.

"My name is Matsuoka Rin. I came here from Sano Elementary school. I have a girly name, but I'm definitely a guy! I hope we all get along!" he said.

The whole class was silent as they continued to blankly stare at the transfer. A minute later or so, the students began talking and chattering amongst themselves. The teacher assigned Rin to the seat next to you. Before you had the chance to introduce yourself, Makoto began talking to him. You closed your mouth and averted your eyes to your desk. _How embarrassing…_ Well there's always recess.

"Why did you transfer to this school?"

"Yeah why did you? Did your parents change their job or something?"

Rin laughed and began explaining to his eager classmates. He told them stories from his old school and entertained them until a teacher called them over to help her with some tasks. They all waved and headed back to the building, exclaiming how awesome to be friends with him. You heard him sigh in relief. _It must be hard being a transfer student._ You quickly turned around and followed your classmates.

"Oh hey wait up!"

You stopped walking and pointed to your chest. He nodded and ran towards you.

"I'm not too familiar with the schedule," Rin explained. "The office lady told me to pick up my schedule after school."

"So could you be my tour guide for today?"

"Sure"

He followed you into the building, occasionally making a conversation here and there. He talked about his wildest dreams to become the greatest swimmer and that he's joining the swim club.

"That must be nice having a dream" you murmured.

"Say what?" he asked.

"Nothing…oh I almost forgot! I'm (l/n) (y/n)," you said. "It's nice to meet you Matsuoka-kun."

He scratched the back of his neck and smiled bashfully, "Just call me Rin."

You nodded your head and smiled. You looked at your watch and told him that it's time to return to class. You both arrived on time and waited for the teacher.

"If you have any questions feel free to ask me" you offered and placed your textbook on the desk. You scooted over and pushed it towards him.

_He looked surprised for a moment._

"Thanks (y/n)!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh you swim too?"

You yelped and almost tripped. Rin quickly grabbed your arm and lifted you up. You thanked him and took a step back, suddenly feeling a bit awkward. He took no notice of your weird behavior and slung an arm around your shoulder.

"Oi Matsuoka! Come over to introduce yourself"

"Alright! Coming!"

Rin let go of your shoulder and grinned at you before walking over to the huge crowd. You sat down at the edge of the pool and looked deeply at the water. A few bubbles floated near you. Haru jumped out of the pool and sat on the edge as well.

"The water is calm today…"

Haru silently agreed and dipped his hands into the water. You did the same and flutter kicked in silence. While Rin was introducing himself, he averted his glance from the crowd to you. He couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed that Haru sitting next to you.

"Alright everyone in the pool" the coach said as he sat on a chair.

You slid off the edge and swam outward. You didn't appreciate the water becoming warm from your classmates' body heat. The front of the pool began to be filled up as the coach explained some safety rules. You paid no mind to his words of wisdom and ducked your head under the water. The cool liquid brushed your cheeks softly. You slowly exhaled and closed your eyes.

"(y/n)!"

Something shook your shoulder. Your eyes fluttered open and you lifted your head from the water. Rin crossed his arms and sighed in relief.

"I thought you drowned or something" he trailed off.

_Why does he look…so sad?_

"Well anyway let's swim"

He held out his hand and smiled at you. You averted your gaze to the water and slowly placed your hand on top of his.

"First one to beat Haru in a race wins!"

You eagerly followed Rin to the starting line and swam under the divider to get to the other lane. Haru swam closer and closer towards the starting line. From the corner of his eyes he saw two people dive into the water ahead of him. He inwardly scoffed and pushed with all his strength on the wall.

You weren't a fast swimmer like Haru. You took your time adjusting to the water. You kicked a bit faster to keep up with Rin but he was too fast. You began to feel sore from kicking and you slowed down. You watched as he began to swim further away.

"Man that was a nice swim" Rin said and sighed happily.

"You sound like an old man" Makoto mused.

You unlocked your bike from the rack and hanged your backpack on one of the handles. Makoto said bye to you and Haru-he simply nodded before leaving. They pushed their bikes to the street and pedaled back home.

"Not going back yet?"

"What about you?"

Rin shrugged and looked at the sky. _The sun's already setting._ You pushed your bike and it made a squeaking sound. You frowned and bent down to examine it. The front tire had a small hole. _It must be those girls…_You lifted the front of the bike and pushed it as you walked.

"Where do you live? I'll walk you home" Rin offered.

"You don't need to and besides I live pretty far away" you said.

"It doesn't matter" he replied and helped you push the bike.

As you were walking home, you couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed. You passed by your aunt at the vendor. She mistakenly thought Rin was your boyfriend and kept congratulating you. It took you five minutes to calm your overexcited aunt. _Geez I'm only fourteen! _

"This is my house," you said. "Thank you for walking me home."

"It's no problem at all" he said.

You took out your keys from your wallet and inserted it into the lock. Before you opened the door he called out to you.

"Oh and by the way I live across the street from your house"

_WHAT?!_


End file.
